Road to Resolution: Left or Right
by silverdranzer
Summary: Due to demand this is a sequeal to Blood or Water! Tyson has hit an all new low and needs to forgive Hiro and Tyson during BEGAS role. This is how they healed to wounds finding a resolution to all they had done. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I got the request weeks ago and let me be the first to beg for forgiveness. I am so sorry for putting this up so late but um to be honest I forgot after I lost the first document to rewrite it.

-sorry-

Anyway if you don't know what I'm talking about, I got a review from Blood or Water:

Hi, I really REALLY like this fic and the way you described tyson and hiro's relationship... I might be selfish in asking this but... could you maybe add a chapter about what happens after the justise five? And maybe one about during it, like after Kai's battle or something? I totally get that it's a rediculous question but when I read this fic I just kinda wanted to read 'the rest'... even though I've seen the series... it just kinda doesn't 'feel' finished...

I told this awesome reviewer yes than let them down. I am a terrible person. But anyway I hope that they will take this and enjoy!

Dedicated to: Vuurvlieg!

Disclaimer: once again I'm just a poor civilian not a great creator of anime such as Beyblade

(A/N: this starts off right when Kai rejoins the group at senset with his new Dranzer: day before his battle with Brooklyn)

So without furthere adue:

**Road to Resolution: Left or Right**

Kai reached up and grabbed his blade smoothly as Tyson turned Dragon in his hands.

A feeling of warmth immediately came to him as Dranzer tried to steady her master for what was about to happen. The eyes of the others hit him hard in shock before coming cold with hatred and fear. They didn't trust him but that didn't matter. Kai didn't care if they forgave him or not, he had only eyes for a selective group, his team. Rei, Max, Kenny, but most importantly Tyson. He knew the male had not taken the change of events well and Kai didn't blame him.

When he sat in the alleyway Kai had made a decision to break away from everyone. His eyes were open to the light with in the dark; he saw his entire life pass him by and he hated it. It was better off for him to just disappear.

But something had forced him to go see Tala one last time. Guilt probably for not standing up for the red head, staying by his side like they had been years before when they were both young and naïve. Whatever it was, didn't matter now, he realized because he had seen the blade and knew what Tyson wanted. And it was exactly what he needed.

"Kai," Tyson forced the smile onto his face. He was glad to see the other male but the feeling of anger boiled over in his mind. Of course he wanted him back, Kai was his trump card against them all, his blader X, but what about everything. Mixed emotions traveled in his eyes but he forced them to stop putting on the happy go lucky mask.

It hadn't failed him so far.

"Glad to see you've finally decided to make it," the blunette grinned from ear to ear.

Kai stared at him. Something was different, Tyson had changed. His eyes the male realized, the boy had been hurting more than he had ever dreamed. This was tearing him up inside.

"What are you doing here Kai?" Max's voice held no anger towards the other male but confusion. Wasn't he with Boris?

"Tyson and I left a beyblade for him just in case," Kenny smiled. "Looks like Tyson was right after all he did come back."

Kai turned towards the other male who stared at the ground with a sad smile on his face. He had known the entire time? Had Tyson really known the pain and despair that he had endured for days in shame on the streets? Did he realize how much he needed this?

Eyes met his and Kai dropped the stare but was still shocked. The male had changed.

"So Kai's blader X?" Rei looked at Kenny who smiled. "Dranzer's coming back full force."

"Good," the long haired neko-jin laughed. "We were wondering when you'd come back Kai!"

Had he? The other male couldn't help but run the question over. The only person who had reached out was Tyson, the only person who had known that he would go to Tala and see the blade was the dragon holder. No they didn't know at all.

"I don't like it," Lee stood. "He's already traded sides with them before how do you know he won't throw the match?"

Kai looked at him silently. Good question coming from the lion. He wasn't even sure why he was here let alone what he would do. Maybe he was right.

Tyson stared at the ground a small smile still hung on his lips. The pain was still clenching his heart but it loosened slightly. Lee was right, how did he know that Kai was back for good? How trust worthy was the male.

He glanced up at the duel haired man and saw him meet his eyes and he knew. After all Kai had been betrayed by his family too, he knew the pain in his eyes and Tyson was sure he was naked to the other male but it didn't matter.

They waited for his answer he realized. Lately he had been loosing it slowly letting the mask of normal fade. They'd guess soon. They'd figure out his secrets.

His hand lightly touched his wrists beneath the thin cloth. All of a sudden all the midnight haired blader wanted was a piece of glass, anything sharp to make the pain go away.

"Kai's our blader," he voiced. Forcing the smile, "Come on guys he's one of us."

Lee muttered but didn't say anything else.

"Besides Garlands tomorrow," Max seemed to be convincing himself that Kai was back Tyson realized. "Pay back time for you I guess."

That night at Tysons house Kai walked into the yard as the clock struck two in the morning. He should be sleeping he knew, along with all the other bladers spread across the house in various rooms but sleep evaded him.

The tone in their voices rang in his ears. They were all mistrusting trying to believe in him again, just like after Russia but this time there wasn't a grandfather or past to fall on. It had been his own selfish needs, a will to fight Tyson, his true rival, that had pushed him into BEGA. No one understood that fact.

Except Tyson.

* * *

As the night had gone on the other male had sounded completely faithful in him and Kai knew it was true. He had full trust in him know and an understanding of why he had done it, an acceptance.

There was something missing though. The Tyson Kai knew was gone to be replaced by someone else. The boy was too out of it, depressed, ill, and hiding it very well, too well. Kai thought back to Hiro slightly, while the other boy had accepted his leaving actually looking forward to when they would meet how had he accepted Hiro's betrayal? His hero?

Kai sighed in the clear night and almost jumped when he heard a slight sob. Walking cautiously he felt the presence in the yard hiding behind a tree. A familiar sense came over him and he relaxed slightly, he knew this person.

Tyson didn't know what had possessed him but he had come outside anyway, the night chilling slightly yet calming. Sitting behind the tree he watched the blood clot again on his wrist. Why was he doing this? It was so stupid.

But so was everything else in his life.

Was he wrong? Was Hiro right? Maybe he had been the one who had betrayed his brother. Maybe he was the one at fault. At least Kai was back. The thought sent more tears to his eyes and he let them fall.

A noise behind him caught his attention and he didn't flinch as Kai came into his view walking in front of him before turning around to face him. Tyson didn't bother to hide the tears or the knife in his left hand. Who cared who saw his shame?

The male in front of him stood silent, no words, nothing but a simple object standing still. Like the tree he was leaning on.

Silence. The noise that came from it wrecked Tyson's mind and he forced himself up. At least the rustling of the leaves created something in the wavelengths. He stood up straight, his sleeve still rolled up showing the new lines he had created.

Kai stood in front of him glancing down to the arm as if just seeing the dried blood before clenching his fists slightly. He was mad Tyson thought. Odd, Kai never showed emotion out of the ring.

He rose his head slightly and Tyson was almost taken back by the raw emotion that caked the others eyes. His legs grew weak along with his arms and he dropped the knife…and the mask.

Kai brought the other male close wondering what had happened to him in this short time. Why hadn't he seen it? Why had he helped push him to this point? His hands gripped the other male tighter in a hug as he felt Tyson weep in his arms.

The boy had been lonely for so long. Kai knew how it felt.

Kai's lips touched the others cool cheeks calming him down. A silent tear made its way down his own face as he held the sobbing male for what seemed forever. He knew he should be yelling at him, telling him to stop harming himself, get over it, be strong, move on, something. But nothing would come to him as he stood under the moon with his rival.

The only thing he found himself able to do was comfort the male until the sobs subsided and Tyson backed away whipping his tears. Kai gently lent and grabbed the knife in his left hand holding Tysons right arm inspecting the wounds.

Tyson didn't care. He let Kai hold his arm staring blankly down at it himself. He didn't understand why he did it but he knew it wouldn't be the last time in his heart.

Kai didn't say anything but took off his glove and whipped away the extra blood. He grabbed the other wrist lightly and walked Tyson back into the house silently.

A thousand things ran through Kai's mind. Tyson, what he was doing, how he had failed him and the others, the struggles they'd all gone through, everything. He put Tyson in bed, the boy didn't struggle and Kai knew he was lost in another world all together, he could see it in his eyes.

He only hoped that Tyson could bring himself back one day. Only he himself could do it.

As he walked into the kitchen he washed the knife destroying any evidence and leaned on the counter. The clock struck two forty five and he made this vow in the night.

He would take down his opponent, he would destroy Hiro's foundation for staying with BEGA, and bring Tyson's fighting spirit, not the mask tomorrow in the ring.

He would fight the only man that stood between the brothers and break the bar he represented holding them apart. At the same time he would reform his team and the respect he had for himself and his life.

It was time to rebuild everything anew from the ashes. This was the last time he would turn his back on anyone he loved again.

Brooklyn was going to have to be his first challenge in the new life. A challenge that would break him or make him.

Tyson had to know that he was not unbeatable.

* * *

At the arena Tyson found it hard to keep up his mask as they entered the crowd booing his friend for switching sides. The loudness of their voices tearing into his soul and making it hard to concentrate. He glanced slightly at Kai, the male had changed somehow and he couldn't put his finger on it but Kai seemed resolved somehow. Completed.

When Garland stood to come to the ring Kai shook his head Tyson could hardly believe his ears as the words came out of the mans mouth that he would battle Brooklyn. His team mates around him began to argue but Tyson held back.

Why was Kai doing this? Why was he battling Brookyn? What did he have to prove? Kai was proud but he wasn't crazy. Brooklyn was the perfect blader wasn't he? That's why Hiro had left. The boy glanced aside, even deep in his heart he knew he couldn't beat the orange haired blader.

"Kai," his voice was slightly hoarse as he watched his friend make his way up the steps to battle the other male.

"Tyson," Kai spoke his back to him. "Promise me something."

Tyson narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"No matter what, don't stop this match." With that the male walked up the steps leaving him to look at his back.

What was he doing? Tyson couldn't help but growl. Than his eyes trailed to the other members on the bench. They needed the mask he realized and he slipped it back on.

"Kai's going to kick his butt guys!" He heard his foreign voice cheer and agree with everything everyone else said. But deep in his heart he knew it was over.

As the match started Tyson watched amazed as Kai stood and fought and something lept into him. Kai's fighting spirit probably. But it didn't matter, he spoke to himself. Kai was failing badly to regain anything.

"We have to stop this."

He was barely aware of Rei's whisper but when he saw the two boys get up to interfere calling off the match he felt himself propelled in front of them.

His mask that had been shaking with every hit Kai took forced him to keep his head down as the tears began. His body held out like a barrier between them and the other blader.

When they asked him to move Tyson knew it was the only logical thing to do but something came over him. That wasn't what he said.

Instead he voiced words with more true emotion than he had shown all week not caring that they saw his tears. He spoke of what Kai asked him to do and suddenly he knew.

Kai was doing it for them. For him. But most importantly for himself. Kai was proving to himself that there was a reason for existing that he was alive for some reason.

Tyson watched amazed and envious as the battle raged to its finish and Brooklyn lost. He didn't have anything like that.

As Kai came down he stuttered and began to fall his body broken and dead. Tyson caught the man running before he hit the ground. His voice finally sounding normal as he yelled out the mans name.

"It's your turn Tyson," Kais' voice whispered in his ear and the others couldn't' hear. "You've saved me so many times, now its my turn." With that the male pushed up and limped off.

Your turn, the words turned in his head. He heard his voice call out the males name and demand a battle later.

A genuine smile came across his lips and he was surprised at how good it felt. Suddenly he was in control. Kai walked on down the hall but waved a hand at him. Tyson knew he wouldn't be home but he would come. He would always be back.

* * *

That night Tyson sat in his bathroom as the others ate dinner. His blade held in his hands ready to scar his tissue once again. Tomorrow he had Garland to fight. The man who threw Tala into the hospital.

Depressed Tyson looked into the mirror and was surprised at what he saw. His eyes looked deep and old. Much older than he had ever been in his entire life. Tears rolled from them unannounced as a feeling of worthlessness came over him. What was he doing?

The blade fell back into his pocket and he whipped his face. He realized then that he was broken into several pieces. It was time to start healing. He covered up his wrists with his sleeve and walked out without another thought. It was a start.

* * *

After his battle with Brooklyn, Tyson felt Kai and Tala watch him. He smirked at the red head but kept his stare at Kai. The man had changed him he realized into something different. All of a sudden it didn't hurt so much.

The pain was gone.

Acceptance for the past, Tyson knew was here finally. He'd proven his point made good on his promise.

He looked at Hiro the man he refused to call brother. His promise made and completed there was no need to see the man anymore and he decided that he didn't want too.

Tyson no longer wanted that man anywhere near him.

The midnight haired man laughed and partied with the rest of the people in the crowd as Kai watched. He smiled slightly but then frowned as he saw the painful look cross both Tyson and Hiro's face as they broke contact.

Tyson was pretending to be okay all over again.

This wasn't suppose to be like this, he thought madly. He had healed the scar that he had left on the boy…but maybe Hiro had left a deeper cut.

The two brothers were fighting their emotions all over again. Until resolution would come they would never be the same Kai realized. Tyson had done his part but what about _their _part.

It was something that only the two brothers could work out.

* * *

Alright Kai finally made up with tyson but the boy still has issues.

Hope it was a good sequeal! Check out the next chapter but don't forget to review. Even though it's a two shot let me know! Critism is always a welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright do to a demand by Vuurvlieg I'm writing a conclusion chapter of Blood of Water. Everyone knows what happened after the whole BEGA incident in the world of blades but what about Tyson's relationship with his brother? Kai came back so that's out of the way but Hiro stayed with Brooklyn the entire time so….

READ AND FIND OUT!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade at all…nothing…nadda….

* * *

Tyson sat in his room messing with Dragoon when his grandfather knocked on the door calling him to dinner. The boy smiled slightly, everything was going back to normal. He looked at the wall on his room, the photograph of his old team hung up on the wall were it should be. Kai was back and Tyson was sure this time he would stay forever though he wasn't sure how long he could stand it. Forever at the Russians' merciless and training was not something he was entirely looking up to.

The space beside it caught his attention. The paint was darker, slightly stained from were the picture should have hung. His drawing of his brother, Hiro.

Ex-brother, he reminded himself angrily. Hiro was gone, dead along with BEGA.

Just like he had promised his brother.

And he was fine with that. It didn't matter to him, Hiro had made his choice. He thought Brooklyn was better than he was, well fine he had proven him wrong. Maybe Hiro should have believed in him a little more. Dragoon and himself were an unbeatable team. Oh well Hiros' loss. Maybe Brooklyn could be his new brother.

Tyson dragged his feet getting up suddenly feeling like the pit of his stomach had fallen to his knees. Thinking about it made him sick and he didn't appreciate the feeling. It was time to get over it, it had already been three weeks since he'd seen Hiro. With any luck it would be years until they crossed paths again.

Tyson paused at the kitchen/dinning room door and waited. He knew his grandfather was getting old but he didn't expect him to be talking to walls already. Someone must've been hear because the old man was laughing so hard Tyson could just picture him holding his gut with glee. Curious he threw the door open.

And there sat a man around twenty-one. Blue hair. Black sunglasses sitting on the table. His brother, Hiro. He stared at him and the other stared back. Whatever the conversation was had been forgotten.

"About time Tyson," Grandpa voiced. "I was wondering when you would join us."

"Yeah," Tyson heard himself voice calmly. He couldn't believe what the heck was going on. Hadn't he made himself very clear when he told Hiro to get out of his life? That he was dead? Grandpa continued to drone in the back ground clueless of what was going on.

He didn't know what the older male was saying but he knew that tone of voice. He was happy to have both of his grandsons for dinner. He didn't know about the fight. He didn't know how Tyson had cried to sleep. He didn't know the curses he'd thrown at his brother when the lights were out. He didn't know the look his brother had given him across the arena as both he and Brooklyn stepped up to battle.

He was happy and Hiro was going to ruin it because Tyson couldn't stomach looking at him let alone sitting at the same table to eat. Tyson glared hard at the wall knowing that Hiro was watching him. Good let him look at what he should have chosen. The young man heated up his gaze. What was he doing? He lived here and Hiro was not going to force him out of his dinner because he thought that he was superior or something. That was not going to work.

"Let's eat," he forced his voice to sound normal and happy as he sat down. Hiro squinted his eyes but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let him force his way into his life again. No way.

The dinner conversation was mainly between Hiro and Grandpa. Tyson didn't bother with any of it eating his food as normally as he could. If his grandfather noticed a difference in his actions he didn't note it. He was too busy messing with Hiro anyway.

After dinner Tyson escaped to his bedroom and pounced on his bed. The door was closed and locked so he didn't have to worry about his brother coming in. For some reason his grandfather had thought that the boy should stay over to "baby sit" Tyson while he went out with a couple of old friends. Probably to a bar but Tyson didn't care. It was the fact that his grandfather still thought he needed a baby-sitter and Hiro was spending the night. Alone with him in a house would be torture.

Tyson listened to the car drift away and he knew his grandfather was gone. Fine. He was going to stay in his room with the door locked and lights off all night. Hiro could do whatever he wanted. What did he care?

"Absolutely nothing," Tyson muttered aloud in the dark. "I don't care what the heck he does tonight."

Hiro stood outside Tyson's door deliberating if to open it and confront the teen or hope he came along on his own time. If he went in there no he knew he could end any chance of making it up with him but if he let it drag out any longer….Tyson could be very stubborn, he might not ever forgive him then. Hiro listened as loud music came bursting underneath the door, loud and angry. The male sighed glancing up at the sky, his hand brushing on the blade in his pocket. It was now or never.

"Tyson," his own voice sounded foreign to his ears as he knocked. He knew the other blader could hear him just fine but his only response was louder music.

"Tyson I just want to talk," Hiro sounded childish banging just a little harder. "Please open the door." The male felt hot under the collar as the music just got louder and louder.

Tyson curled up on his bed, back to the door turning up the music as high as the radio would allow without busting the stereo sound system. He glared at the wall where the picture should have been and the hat that laid dis guarded in the waste basket. He'd gotten rid of that too.

"Just go," he mumbled. "I don't want to damn well talk and you know it."

"I'll stay out here the whole night if I have too," Hiro called through his door.

"Go ahead," Tyson growled annoyed but low enough so Hiro couldn't hear. "See if I care." Why wouldn't he just leave him alone? Didn't he understand that Tyson didn't want to forgive him? That what he had done just wasn't right? If he had really wanted to make amends he'd have left him alone.

Hiro stared at the wall opposite of him as he slid to the floor bringing up his knees to his chest and resting his head between them. His mind drifted to his conversation with Kai that afternoon in the park….

* * *

"Go Metal Drigger," Hiro yelled letting his blade spin around the dish in the middle of the city. The sun was on his back and he felt good, better than he had in the past few days. He'd just been to see Brooklyn but the teen was doing much better after his match with Tyson and would be let out of the hospital really soon.

Tyson…

The thought of his brother made the older male sit in the grass at the park while the blade spun idle knowing it's master's confusing thoughts and emotions. What was he going to do about the other male? Hiro knew what he had done was wrong, Tyson had been right all along but admitting that was going to be hard. He'd never been really really wrong this bad in his life. Not to mention Tyson wouldn't even look his way let alone talk to him. Why had he done that in the first place? Hiro sighed.

"Corner him."

Hiro looked up and saw the blunette in front of him, Kai, staring down like a father scolding his son.

"What?" Hiro asked. The other male had his arms crossed and the bandage still covered his left eye.

"The only way your going to fix things between the two of you is if you corner him," Kai stated. "You and I both know he's as stubborn as everyone else on this planet and it's lost cause to talk him out of anything he decides he's going to do but that doesn't matter. You're his brother and it's killing him being angry with you so you have to make the first move wither he accepts it or not."

"And just how am I suppose to do that?" Hiro stood up whipping his pants so he was taller than the other male. What makes you the expert on my brother? Hiro thought angrily. Who said you could butt in on my business?

Kai shrugged. "Look I don't usually make it my business to get into things." He sighed and Hiro figured doing this much talking was taking a lot out of him. "You're his older brother and he loves you no matter what happened so just say your sorry and get it over with."

"Why do you make it sound so simple?" Hiro sighed.

"Because it's just one wrong decision," Kai turned. "He's taken me back after several and I'm not even blood."

Kai paused as Hiro stared hard at the ground. "Today's Thrusday," Kai didn't turn. "Grandpa likes to go out with friends on Thursday leaving Tyson alone til about midnight." Then the blue haired male left.

* * *

"Thanks for a lot of nothing Kai," Hiro mumbled standing up. He felt empty and worse than nothing. The mistake he had made, the cost it took from his life left a hole deeply embedded in his heart. EH loved Tyson more than anything in this world, his brother was his life and now he was gone.

Because he pushed him away.

"Tyson," Hiro voiced loud and clear in the empty hall. He knew the other mal e could barely hear him over the loud music but something told him that Tyson was listening. Or at least he hoped. "Remember when we were kids and I took you out blading before I left to go with dad?"

The music still blared in his ears.

"You actually launched your blade perfectly in the middle remember?" A sad smile came across his face. Why was he saying all this stuff? What good would it do reminding himself and Tyson of what they had once had, of the bond that he destroyed so easily.

"A bunch of kids at the park wanted to play with you and you battled them winning almost every match except for that last one."

Hiro was so caught up in the memory he didn't hear the music begin to fade in the background.

Tyson sat on his bed, his hand resting on the volume button of the stereo where he had lowered the music to a hum. His brother's voice rang into his heart stinging his eyes as water rushed to the orbs. Tyson sighed heavily just realizing how heavy his chest was with anger and hate. How much effort it took to distance himself from someone he loved.

"That last person did you in didn't he," Hiro laughed. "You got so upset and stomped around yelling about how dumb the game was and how you would never get anywhere."

Tyson grinned slightly standing up and moving to the door. Some unknown force had put him right in front of the wooden object separating him from the older male. His hand lightly gripped his other wrist that was hidden by a long sleeved shirt to cover up the scars.

"Jeez and then that guy started to bully you around."

"Girl," Tyson voiced. It was foreign to his own ears as he stared at the door but he had said it. Something made him continue despite how hoarse it actually was. "It was a girl."

"Yeah," Hiro agreed and Tyson could almost see him shaking his head in agreement. The male laughed slightly and voiced louder, "She was pretty ugly wasn't she?"

Tyson chuckled lowly. The girl had been pretty ugly and mean too if he remembered correctly calling him names and making the others pick on him. Tyson remembered the feeling of tears in his eyes that day as his face got hot when the others laughed.

"You were so upset," Hiro voiced. "I should have stepped in." His voice was lower full of self hatred and Tyson couldn't help but touch the cool wood as if he was holding his brothers shoulder.

"No," He spoke. "It was learning experience, you said so yourself. I had to learn what that some people could be ruthless winners so I wouldn't treat my opponents that way in the future." He laughed slightly himself, "It was as if you knew I get this far."

Tyson gasped at the words that flew strong out of his brothers mouth, he could hear him stand up turning to face the door like Tyson did on the other side. "I always did. I knew that one day you would be the best blader out there, you had natural talent even when I started training you without Dragon."

Hiro took a deep breath and Tyson felt his ears grow warm. Than why had he chosen Brooklyn? Why did he go with BEGA if he knew Tyson was right all along?

"Tyson," his brother seemed to be having a hard time saying how he felt and Tyson knew that he was. Hiro was never really good with his feelings.

"Tyson," he started again, "you know everything there is to blading and you do it with honor and you stay by the rules. I…I… can't explain what I did so I won't even try. It was a mistake to blade with Boris and encourage Brooklyn like that. I…I…want you to know that I knew you could beat him. I never saw you as less than Brooklyn and you were right."

Tyson heard a deep take in of breath before the sobs. His own eyes filled with tears as he hugged himself. Hiro was actually sobbing over everything. Maybe he was feeling just as bad as he was, maybe they were both hurting.

"I'm so sorry Tyson."

Hearing those words Tyson grabbed the handle not letting any thoughts reach his head. He had to act fast, he knew so that the anger wouldn't return but just dissolve.

Throwing his arms around his brother, taking him by surprise, Tyson let his tears flow as he held the crying older man. All feelings of hate, contempt, and distrust left him. All he knew in that moment was that he loved this crying adult, his brother and that was all that mattered.

"I forgive you," he whispered.

Okay how was that : ) !

Good ending I hope. Anyway let me know how it went!

Sorry it took so long to get up guys…

please review. hope you like it!! (tried to keep the same tone as in Blood or Water) -grins-


End file.
